


Wonderful Rush

by LittleChungus



Series: Love Live! Bizarre Idol Festival [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Autopaizuri, Body Modification, Breasts, Cock Tails, Cock Udder, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Conjoined Twins, Did I mention this is a weird one?, Dog Penis, Exhibitionism, Extra Legs, Futanari, Humantaur, I did mention this is a weird one, I sincerely apologize, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Monoeye, Multi, Multi Cock, Multiple Balls, Multiple Breasts, Multiple Vaginas, Not the drink I mean actual cock tails, Penis Nipples, Spitroasting, Threesome, Transformation, ass, balls, come addiction, dickgirl, horse penis, huge ass, udder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChungus/pseuds/LittleChungus
Summary: You decide to visit the new 'Wonderful Rush' cafe.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Sakurauchi Riko, Minami Kotori/Matsuura Kanan, Minami Kotori/Matsuura Kanan/Reader, Minami Kotori/Reader
Series: Love Live! Bizarre Idol Festival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657636
Kudos: 19





	Wonderful Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, over 3000 combined views on my horrible fics from over a year ago. Thank you guys so much, I mean it.
> 
> I want to give huge thanks to Flicker for taking my badly written draft and fixing it from the ground up, adding lots of additional details and proofreading everything. Please go visit the Legend of Belial forums or their official Discord server if you want to see more of his works.
> 
> This work was inspired by a skeb commission illustrated by @_hakidamari. If you're into weird stuff like this, I highly recommend you check out their Twitter and Pixiv. The image in question can be found here: https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3664813
> 
> Thanks for entertaining me and I hope you enjoy (or hate? same thing whatever) the following mess.

‘Wonderful Rush’.

That’s the name of the new cafe that opened up in your neighborhood. It's been a massive success, or so you’ve heard. You see it in passing on the way to work, and it’s packed every time. 

Today is no different, but the weekend has arrived and you finally have some time to waste. Wondering just what exactly you’re missing, you give in to temptation and make your way to the establishment.

As you slip past the front door, you find yourself in a rather barren room - white walls with no chairs. A woman behind a desk has her head down reviewing paperwork.

“Excuse me,” you interject. The woman jumps up in surprise, dropping some of the papers.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t hear you come in,” the woman responds. She puts the papers on the desk and brushes her long brown hair out of her face, revealing her singular large eye. 

“Welcome to Wonderful Rush! How many are with you today?”

“Just one.”

“Alright, let me just mark that down.”

She turns to her side and begins typing some things on the computer. You find yourself staring at her eye, the pupil darting around to keep up with her handiwork. She flashes a wide smile as she turns back toward you.

“All set! I’ll take you to your table.” 

She gets up out of her chair, revealing her skirt, or lack thereof. What lies there instead is a sheath for an impressively large horse cock. It’s as porcelain white as her skin, nearly seamless in its transition.

“Follow me.”

As you open the door, you reflexively flinch from the strong smell of semen. The interior is adorned with several rows of sex toys, ranging from generic vibrators to massive horsecock dildos, sitting comfortably on white shelves. The pink ceiling lights accentuate the mood, shining at just the right intensity to give off a sensual air.

You try not to stare at the other customers as you follow the monoeye woman to the table, trying to keep your head down. The angle only makes you notice the globs of precum dripping down from her package onto the floor. Finally, she comes to a stop.

"One of our providers will be with you shortly," she states scurrying back to her desk. You can’t help but notice the goopy mess trailing behind her. You sit down and prop your elbows on the table, taking in the sound of soft moans streaming through the room and bouncing off the walls. 

Next you pick up the menu, skimming its contents. The first thing you notice is a promotion for the house specialty, 'Love Juice'. According to the menu, it can be ordered in a standard glass, taken directly from the tap, or... enjoyed in a room with unlimited refills, from a provider of choice?

Taking your eyes off the menu, you look up and scan the room. 

Looking to your left, you see one of the providers, Nozomi Tojo, holding onto a table as a young man slowly strokes one of her teats. Her four massive breasts jiggle in response, sixteen fat nipples rebounding off of each other and leaking large amounts of milk onto the large pink udder at her crotch. More than just an udder, a horsecock pushes out from the teat the man was massaging. The other teats follow suit, four hot members growing hard and pressing back the teats that comprise their sheathes. The young man begins stroking one of her members as it leaks a not quite homogenous mixture of white and clear fluid. 

A few tables away from them, you see another provider, You Watanabe, quickly pumping her ridiculously large cock into a man's beer mug. Rather than a head between her shoulders, a wet pussy drips moisture that runs down between her breasts. And instead where the bell end of a cock would normally be, her head tops off a very large and very erect penis. You’s delicate hands slide along the shaft that is her neck. Her moans cut off as cum gushes out of her mouth and into the glass, to which the man gives thanks before lifting the glass to his lips. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

A sudden call from your left hits your ears. Before you can turn around, a provider strolls into view, which admittedly startles you a bit. "My name is Kotori Minami. I will be servicing you today!"

You find yourself staring at Kotori and her very generous figure. All the providers in the building seem to be wearing a pink collar and similar outfits. Kotori is no different, her pink tee barely containing her large breasts, cutting off just above an exposed belly button. A large flowy dress covers her from the waist down, obscuring her humantaur form. A cock above her rear juts out of a hole cut in the dress. Her shapely legs, all four of them, are covered in matching thigh highs to complete the outfit.

Kotori notices your gaze and giggles. Her soft and inviting lips form into a smile, causing your face to go beet red. "Er, sorry," you spit out.

"No, it's okay. I get a lot of looks, but it doesn’t bother me. Now, what can I get you started with?"

Kotori takes out a pen and flipbook, but you already decided what to have. "Can I have some Love Juice?" you ask.

Kotori nods, writing down the order. "And do you want it in a glass, from the tap, or with a room?"

Without missing a beat, you ask for the third option. Kotori's eyes flutter for a brief moment before she flashes another smile at you. "Alright. If you'll come with me, please."

You get up and follow Kotori to a door in the back of the dining area, leading to yet another hallway. There appear to be a number of rooms, most of them occupied. None have doors, only sliding curtains. Privacy clearly isn't a top priority at this establishment.

As you trail Kotori, you peek at some rooms you pass by. Room 6 is being used by two providers that seem to be on break, Rin Hoshizora and Riko Sakurauchi. Rin's eight breasts swing rhythmically to Riko's thrusts, her cat tail swishing around in glee as Riko thrusts in and out of Rin’s two assholes with her twin dog cocks without a care in the world. Riko wipes the sweat from her brow before digging her hands into Rin's bountiful ass. With one last thrust, she knots Rin as a cock bursts from the tip of Rin’s cat tail and coats Riko’s ass in cum. 

Room 11 is occupied by a futanari and a conjoined provider with four arms. Ruby and Dia Kurosawa share a single body, with both heads having long onahole-like tubes sticking out of their faces where their mouths would be, their ends tipped with vaginas. Moisture runs down the long tongues that protrude and hang from them. The futa holds Ruby and Dia in a tight embrace, thrusting her hips in and out of their snatch as she tilts her head up to tease Dia's mouth-clit. Meanwhile Dia and Ruby’s upper arms jack off their dicknipples. Another arm fingers at Ruby’s mouthpussy, matching the pace of the one fingering the client’s pussy. Their moans come from two mouths in place of their vagina and anus. You can’t tell which belongs to which. 

Finally, Kotori stops at the 15th room. As the both of you enter, another girl is standing in front of the large bed.

"Oh, hey Kotori! Sorry, I was in the middle of cleaning up the place."

This girl is Kanan Matsuura, and like Kotori, she is also a humantaur. Her blue hair contrasts nicely against her pink collar, as does the blue tee covering her impressive bust. 

Your gaze traces down along her body and you see she is wearing two custom bikini bottom pieces. As with the clothes on the other girls, they draw your eyes to certain places. The front bikini bottom has a hole right on her crotch, accentuating her front cock. The back bottom is designed in a way that shows off a pussy where one would imagine an anus would occupy. Directly beneath rest two large pairs of testicles, looking round and heavy. Finally, Kanan sports dual rear penises. They’re massive. Not even erect, they touch the floor. You stare as she straps them against her lower torso, into the space between her lower torso's two massive breasts.

“Oh, no worries,” Kotori responds, closing the curtain behind you, “I don’t mind the company.” The lack of shame these people have is impressive, you must admit.

“I have some time until my break is over. Do you mind if I stick around?” Kanan asks as she steps closer to you and the other humantaur, her balls and breasts bouncing in tandem to the beat of her footsteps.

Kotori looks at you for confirmation, and you sheepishly nod your head, unable to speak. Kanan pauses for a moment and notices the large tent in your pants, eliciting a cheeky grin. “Someone is excited to work with you, Kotori.”

The taupe-haired humantaur nods as she takes hold of your hand, leading you to the bed. Her eyelids droop down ever so slightly, and she giggles before she pushes you into the mattress and hops onto you. 

Unable to resist the temptation, you bring your head up and wrap your arms around Kotori’s back for support. She slides her hand on your cheek and opens her mouth, locking her soft and inviting lips against your own. A soft moan escapes her mouth as she dances her tongue around yours, her cheeks growing flush. The electrifying sensation of making out with Kotori adds fuel to the fire and hardens your cock even further.

She moves her head back, a string of mixed saliva trailing between your mouths. Moving toward your crotch, Kotori unzips your trousers, allowing your dick to spring forth.

“11 inches, huh? Big~” Kotori sighs, positioning her head just above your penis and letting some drool drip onto the tip. Then she licks your shaft from base to tip before wrapping her lips around it. Her mouth is enough to make you cum, but you resist. Kotori must have noticed and she deepthroats your cock down to the hilt, sending you over the edge as you let loose a stream of cum into Kotori’s gullet. She holds her face there until you finish. Getting back up, she grins and makes a show of swallowing the thick load.

“That wasn’t bad,” Kotori cooed, “But I’m still hungry for more. Would you mind feeding another mouth of mine?”

The humantaur gets up off the bed and unhooks the dress she is wearing. She blushes shyly and interlocks her fingers as you see her glorious figure in full.

Like Kanan, she’s also wearing two custom bottoms to show off her assets. Unlike Kanan however, Kotori’s bulge reveals not a cock but a large, moist cunt. Her lower half isn’t lacking either, her two half-erect cocks hanging just above the ground at seventeen inches and leaking precum. Her four balls rest right behind them, and you notice she has not one but two pairs of breasts on her lower torso. She also has an asshole-pussy, with a cute, short girlcock for a tail just above it.

As you finish looking over her body, she lets out a long exasperated sigh with a smile on her face, practically begging for attention. You wonder as her cocks rise to attention and her pussies begin to drip, is Kotori getting off just by exposing herself? 

As though in answer, she turns around and presents her large ass.

“Oh, I can’t take it anymore~. Please, fuck me now!” Kotori demands.

Without another word, you grab Kotori’s ass. You thrust your cock between her asscheeks, teasing her once, twice, before finally plunging into her asspussy, making the both of you moan in bliss. You thrust your hips back and forth as Kotori tries to match your movements, her asspussy squeezing your cock in time with your thrusts. Her four balls bounce around, slapping against her thighs, your cock and each other. Her twin dicks harden, their already impressive lengths growing even larger. Soon they push their way into her lower torso’s quad breasts and you realize Kotori is giving herself a double titfuck.

“It feels so good~!” she wails, her upper breasts heaving as she bounces on your cock. You can’t even speak as your brain is too focused on the unparalleled feeling of fucking a humantaur. Your hips move on their own. Not wanting to leave anything out, you release a hand from Kotori’s ass and grab her unattended cock-tail, making her jump in surprise.

“Nooooo~ that’s my most special place!” Kotori whines.

Working it from top to bottom, it hardens in your grip as you start pumping her cock. Soon the tail-cock is fully erect and you hasten your movements, thrusting faster, rubbing harder. The aggressive blitz on her body is clearly having an effect as you sense Kotori losing her composure. She’s gasping, leaning forward into the wall, pressing her bust up against it. 

You sense yourself getting close, and with that, you say something that you think will push her over the edge. “I’m going to let the entire world know how perverted you are!” you shout.

“I’m cumming!!” she cries, unable to hold it in anymore.

You feel Kotori’s body grow tense as you let loose a blast of semen, her asspussy twitching wildly around your cock. Her front pussy isn’t far behind as fluid squirts audibly from its spasming lips. 

You feel her balls grow tight as cum erupts from her rear cock, coating your face and chest with semen. Some of it falls in your mouth, catching you off guard as your taste buds find a familiar, fruity taste. It still tastes like semen, but there’s something else. The taste of blueberries.

Suddenly, you feel an immense burst of energy, like you could just keep on going. Beneath her, Kotori’s twin cocks spew load after load cum into her four breasts, the sheer amount overflowing the soft flesh to splatter down onto the floor in a rapidly expanding puddle of white. 

The utter perversion is too much, the intense pleasure batters away at your sensibilities. Kotori’s hips press back into your own as you cum harder and longer than you’ve ever cum before, Kotori’s four testicles thumping against your own as the two of you are joined in bliss. 

When it’s finally over, you take a moment to catch your breath before falling onto your back on the bed. You’ve never cum like that before. It must have been the ‘Love Juice’ that has everyone hooked. 

“Did-did you like my Blueberry Train?” Kotori asks. 

You nod, finding the lingering taste of her blueberry cum in your mouth utterly addicting. The heady aroma of semen and blueberries, Kotori’s trademark scent, fills the room. It’s intoxicating. Before you know it, you’re scooping her cum off your chest and face and eagerly pouring it into your mouth and licking your fingers clean.

The blue haired humantaur, who until now had been left to her own devices, takes the reins as she walks up to the defenseless Kotori.

“That was a show. You got me hard too,” Kanan whispers, taking her hand and placing it on Kotori’s side. Kotori whips around and takes Kanan’s lips against hers, closing their eyes as they kiss. Kanan steps closer, poking Kotori’s belly with her painfully erect front cock, and Kotori’s lower breasts with her lower cocks. Kotori takes one hand and grabs Kanan’s hair as she moves rougher and harder, moaning into Kanan’s lips as Kanan does the same to Kotori.

The humantaurs enter into a tight embrace as Kanan angles herself, letting her front cock slip into Kotori’s pussy. Their breasts press into one another, their nipples hard against the fabric of their shirts. Hugging each other, their heads above the other’s shoulder, Kotori and Kanan begin fucking each other in earnest, their bodies gyrating as Kanan pistons her cock in and out of Kotori’s snatch. Kanan’s lower cocks, far larger than Kotori’s, push past her front legs and into Kotori’s lower breasts, meeting Kotori’s cocks in a double frot. They’re a perfect match for each other, the tips of their cocks kissing each other with beads of precum. 

“God, I love you so much Kotori.” Kanan sighs, hastening her pace.  
“Kanan, I just came~!” Kotori whines.  
“Well this is your punishment for leaving me out!”  
“But I’m on the job!” Kotori protests, yet she happily and easily accepts Kanan’s advances.  
“Please, I need- ah~!”

Kanan jumps as you massage her four balls, having forgotten your presence in the heat of it all. Each of her four testicles are as large as grapefruits and have a fair amount of weight to them. They’re soft to the touch, just like the rest of her. You grin before thrusting your face into Kanan’s asspussy, licking her delicious folds with abandon. 

“S-stop! It feels- ahn~!” Kanan can’t help but surrender to the surprise attack. “You’ll make me cum~!”

Hearing that, you stop and change your plan of attack. You climb down onto your knees and under the two humantaurs to meet face to face with their twin dicks. Grabbing a cock in each hand, one from each girl, you start rubbing their lengths and licking each one in turn. Kotori and Kanan pant and buck their hips in response, their cocks sliding against each other, their massive tips pressing into your cheeks, their precum streaming forth in huge dollops, their lower breasts swaying, their pussies gushing. It’s a beautiful sight to behold and you’re loving every second of it. 

Unable to take much more, the two humantaurs’ back legs begin to wobble. You get onto all fours as you angle yourself with your ass toward Kotori. Her cocks rub against your back, dousing you with copious amounts of precum. Sensing your intentions, Kotori adjusts herself as her right cock thrusts up between your ass cheeks a few times before burying itself deep into your ass, spreading you apart, filling you to capacity. 

Her other cock presses against your left asscheek as she begins moving back and forth. She’s so big that she practically takes you along with her. You gasp in surprise, only to see eye to eye with Kanan’s left cock before it shoves its way into your mouth, coating your mouth with globs of precum. You moan in sexual bliss as you’re caught stuck in between the humantaurs, impaled on their cocks. Back and forth, back and forth you go, going from feeling your throat so full that you can't breathe to feeling your ass so stuffed that you can’t think. 

“I’m going to cum, Kotori!” Kanan shouts, her tongue falling out of her gaping mouth.  
“Lets all cum together!” Kotori begs.

With a chorus of moans and wails, the humantaurs buck their hips once more as they erupt in orgasm at the same time. Kanan’s cum floods your mouth, enveloping your tongue with the taste of raspberry-accented semen. Her huge cock leaves you no choice but to swallow load after load of her delicious cum. Your eyes roll back as her cock presses deeper into the back of your mouth, depositing cum directly down your throat and into your belly. 

At the same time, the pulsing and throbbing of Kotori’s cock inside you reaches a crescendo, your body tensing up as she finally unloads into your ass, making your mind grow numb as she coats your insides white with load after load of girlcum. 

You’re helpless as their cocks stay lodged deep inside you at either end, the intense pressure keeping you locked in place, Kotori and Kanan working to make sure that you receive their love even as their excess spills out of your nose and ass. You barely register your own orgasm as your semen joins theirs to coat their lower bellies and breasts. 

After a few moments, things begin to slow down. Kanan and Kotori slump against another with heavy breathing, their cocks still embedded in you and each other. Even now, their balls occasionally churn, ushering a few last spurts of cum into you. Above you, from where Kanan has been fucking Kotori’s front pussy, Kanan’s cum rains down onto your back. Their rear pussies gush with continued multiple orgasms, releasing a steady stream of clear fluids down their legs and onto the floor. 

With the last of their energy drained, the exhausted humantaurs slowly pull back from one another, gently withdrawing inch after inch of gradually softening girlcock out of your mouth and ass. As you regain your bearings, you find yourself in utter disbelief by how long its taking their cocks to exit your body, a practically unending act that you never want to end. After what feels like an eternity, Kotori and Kanan’s penises finally leave your leaking orifices, still dripping with spunk. 

Heaving and sighing, the three of you collapse as your cum-drenched bodies hit the floor in a pool of mixed spill. You reminisce in the afterglow of blueberries and raspberries.

“So,” you speak in between gasps, “Will the second provider be an additional fee?”


End file.
